gargoylesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Owen Burnett
thumb|265px|Owen Burnett thumb|265px|Owens Stein-Hand Biografie Puck erschuf Owen seine Rolle als nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Titania die Rolle von Anastasia Renard angenommen hatte und davon so fasziniert wurde, dass er sich entschied sich auch eine menschliche Identität zu entwerfen. Er formte Owen sowohl nach dem Aussehen als auch nach dem Charakter von Preston Vogel, da er laut Puck der "hölzernste" Mann war, den er je getroffen hatte, und noch nie davor einen so geradlinigen Mann spielte. Zuerst arbeitete Owen im Jahr 1989 bei Cyberbiotics für Halcyon Renard, den er sehr bald für zu langweilig hielt und daraufhin im Jahr 1991 anfing für David Xanatos zu arbeiten. Von diesem war er fasziniert und interessiert, weil er bei ihm den gleichen Charakter wie bei Puck erkannte, einem Schwindler. Nicht lange nachdem Owen seinen Dienst bei Xanatos begannt, deckte er ihm seine wahre Identität als Puck auf und bot ihm eine Wahl an: Einen einzigen Wunsch von Puck oder den lebenslangen Dienst von Owen Burnett. Xanatos entschied sich für den Owens Dienste, sehr zu Pucks Überraschung und Interesse. Seit dem dient Owen loyal Xanatos als sein Ausführender Assinstent und erledigt seine Arbeit in einer extrem effizienten und bewundernswerte Art und Weise. Bald darauf war es Owen, der Xanatos mit Demona bekannt machte, was zu dem Bündnis führte aus dem das wiedererwachen der Gargoyles hervorging. Nach dem Erwachen der Gargoyles in New York, diente Owen ergeben, effizient und loyal Xanatos Interessen, auch diejenigen die die Gargoyles betrafen. Als er erfuhr, dass Fuchs, die Tochter von Anastasia Renard/Titania, von Xanatos schwanger wurde, war er zutiefst beunruhigt. Owen war es klar, dass Anastasia Renards, deren wahrer Identität er sich als einziger bewusst war, versuchen würde Alexander nach seiner Geburt zu entführen. Um dem vorzubeugen ließ er ein ein Verteidigungssystem um das Eyrie Building herum errichten, das schließlich von Oberon selbst vernichtet wurde. Jedoch bewältigte Oberon schließlich auch alle anderen Hindernisse, die ihm im Weg lagen. Als letztes trat ihm dann Owen entgegen, der sich bisher außer Reichweite seines Zorns versteckt hatte (,da er wusste, dass er als Puck bestraft werden würde, weil er nicht zu großen Zusammenkunft erschien), da er merkte, dass er Xanatos gegen Oberon zu helfen hatte, und offenbarte seine wahre Natur als Puck. Jedoch war auch Puck nicht ihn der Lage Oberon allzu lange aufzuhalten. Goliath schaffte es allerdings Oberon einen Kompromiss anzubieten, bei dem Alexander in der Menschenwelt bleiben konnte und Puck ihm unterricht in Magie geben sollte, wenn Oberon und Titania davon ablassen würden, das Kind an sich zu nehmen. Oberon nahm zwar den Vorschlag an, aber bestrafte Puck für sein Verhalten, indem er ihm all seiner Kräfte beraubte, es sei denn er braucht sie um Alex zu unterrichten oder zu beschützten, und verbannte ihn für immer von Avalon. Seitdem ist Puck in der Welt der Menschen als Owen Burnett gefangen. Owen wird nun nur noch zu Puck, wenn er Alex den Umgang mit Magie beibringt und verwandelt sich wieder zurück in Owen, wenn der Unterricht beendet ist. Bei jeden dieser Verwandlungen wird Puck wieder vom Alter her optisch zu dem Owen, den er vor Jahren erschaffen hatte. Owens Zukunft Dies wird sich jedoch im Jahr 2198 dramatisch ändern, wenn der erwachsene Alexander (der nun der Generalsekretär der Vereinigten Nationen ist) von den Space-Spawn, zusammen mit den restlichen Anführer der Menschen und Gargoyles, entführt werden wird. Owen wird zu dieser Zeit als Alexanders Stabschef arbeiten und nach der Entführung abdanken, da Alexs Nachfolger klar machen wird, dass er kein Interesse daran hat, sich den Space-Spawn entgegenzustellen. Owen wird sich daraufhin Samson und seiner Rebellion anschließen, denen er heimlich das Kapital der Lexington-Xanatos-Corporation überschreiben wird. Wegen der Gefangennahme von Alex wird jedoch Puck von nun an dauerhaft in der Form von Owen gefangen sein, da es nun zu spät ist ihn zu beschützen und er ihm nichts mehr beibringen kann. Beschreibung Owen ist groß, hat kurze blonde Haare und trägt eine Brille. Jedoch ist sein am meisten auffallendes Merkmal, neben seiner starken Ähnlichkeit zu Preston Vogel, seine steinerne Hand, welche er bekam, nachdem er in den Kessel des Lebens griff. Wegen seiner Abmachung mit Xanatos, kann er diesen Zustand nicht rückgängig machen. Seine Hand wird dauerhaft versteinert bleiben. Owen ist ein sehr guter Zweikämpfer und sogar in der Lage Xanatos im Judotraining zu besiegen. Er hat eine ständige stoische Ruhe und lässt sich durch nichts aus der Fassung bringen. Sogar als seine Hand für immer versteinert wurde, hatte reagierte er kühl und mit Akzeptanz. Er lernt sie sogar als Waffe im Kampf einzusetzen. Er legt viel wert auf Ordnung, wie dem sofortigem beseitigen von Glasscherben, dem ablegen seiner Brille vor einem Kampf oder der Überwachung aller, die eine Gefahr für Xanatos darstellen. Xanatos gegenüber ist er nahezu fanatisch loyal. Droht diesem Gefahr, so stellt er sich jedem Gegner, sogar den Gargoyles (jedoch mit eher bescheidenem Erfolg) in den Weg. Er benutzt sich sogar freiwillig, auf eigenem Vorschlag und ohne zu zögern als Versuchskaninchen für den Kessel des Lebens. Obwohl Xanatos ihn manchmal sehr schroff behandelt ist Owen einer der wenigen Menschen die Xanatos respektiert und um die sich Xanatos auch kümmert. Owen ist sein Vertrauter, auch wenn seine Pläne an der Grenze der Legalität liegen. Owen ist auch eine der einzigen Personen, von denen Xanatos es zulässt seine Methoden oder Motive in Frage zu stellen, aber wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil er es sehr selten tut. Xanatos vertraut Owen auch sein Haus an, während er im Gefängnis war oder er auf Reisen ist. Owen hat/hatte auch eine Frau oder Freundin, auch wenn nichts über sie bekannt ist. Besonderheiten Während Puck in der Form von Owen ist, kann er keine Art von Magie benutzen, außer die sich wieder in Puck zu verwandeln. Er ist auch verwundbar gegenüber magischen Angriffen (wie Demonas Zauber, bei dem er in der Nacht zu Stein wurde) und wenn Owen sterben sollte, wird auch Puck mit ihm sterben. Diese Beschränkungen hat er sich selber auferlegt, damit er das Gefühl ein Mensch zu sein, mit all seinen Facetten erleben kann. Jedoch ist es auch ein Teil seiner Abmachung mit Xanatos. Seitdem sich Xanatos Owens banale Dienste einem Wunsch von Puck vorzog, muss sich Owen daran halten und kann seine magischen Kräfte nicht dazu einsetzen um Xanatos in irgendeiner Art zu helfen. Kategorie: Menschen Kategorie:Kinder Oberons